


Бойся своих желаний

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Дориан всегда мечтал, чтобы Клаус ответил на его чувства и воспылал к нему страстной любовью. И вот эта давняя мечта, казалось бы, исполнилась…
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Kudos: 5





	Бойся своих желаний

Каменные громадины з _а_ мков всегда окутаны флёром романтики, манящим туристов и искателей приключений всех мастей. А вот содержимое их залов может привлекать и менее безобидную публику.  
Пробираясь по потайному ходу, вырытому под одним из частных замков в живописном уголке Европы, Дориан вспоминал виденную накануне картину — отменное сочетание высокого мастерства и тонкого художественного вкуса. Этому великолепию пристало услаждать собой взор настоящего ценителя, а не прозябать в коридорах, теряясь среди дешевых подделок.  
Если верить раздобытой карте потайных ходов, скоро должна быть развилка, одно из ответвлений которой проходит под анфиладой комнат и очень удачно ведет к бывшим парадным покоям, поблизости от которых и висит вожделенная картина. Второе ответвление, заканчивающееся выходом за крепостной стеной на восточной стороне, Дориан планировал использовать на обратном пути, чтобы запутать возможных преследователей. Наготове машина, авиабилеты в Лондон с открытой датой и безупречное алиби. Все должно пройти как по маслу.  
В подземном ходе было настолько тихо, что Дориан слышал собственное дыхание и размеренное биение сердца. Фонарик исправно освещал грязный пол, усыпанный трудно опознаваемым хламом и обломками камней. Будь Дориан хотя бы чуть-чуть подвержен суевериям, он бы ожидал появления привидения с минуты на минуту. Но трезвомыслие оставляло его спокойным и уверенным в каждом следующем шаге.  
Пока где-то впереди не послышался шорох. Даже не звук, а намек на него, слабое колыхание воздуха, которое можно было не заметить, не будь чувства Дориана обострены до предела.  
Остановившись, замерев, слившись с грязной, в паутине стеной, Дориан напряженно прислушивался, выключив фонарик. Слух не обманул его: снова шорох, уже явственнее, и еще, и еще, пока не стало различимо шуршание человеческих шагов.  
Была сотня объяснений шагам в потайном ходе, о котором, возможно, нынешний владелец замка не подозревал. И самым разумным в сложившейся ситуации было бы тихо уйти, не привлекая внимания. Но Дориан не хотел отступать: если здесь другой вор, то одному из них придется убраться ни с чем. Если же это какой-нибудь патруль, о котором не смогли разузнать при подготовке к краже, то после провальной попытки еще долго не получится проникнуть в замок подземным ходом. Но почему в патруле только один человек?  
Впрочем, шагам в подземном ходе могло быть еще одно объяснение.  
И Дориан скользнул вперед, вслепую приближаясь к развилке, к которой с другой стороны подходил второй человек. И, стоило этому второму высветить себе путь, выступить из-под защиты каменных стен, как Дориан включил свой фонарик, направив мощный луч света в лицо пришельцу, втайне уповая, что самонадеянная догадка окажется правдой.  
Пришелец моментально развернулся, фонарик в его руке залил коридор светом, ослепив на мгновение, но Дориан успел разглядеть его лицо и поднять руки в защитном жесте:  
— Не стреляйте, майор!  
Пучок света, дрогнув, спустился от глаз, перед которыми плыли разноцветные круги. Проморгавшись, Дориан уставился на Клауса, и несколько секунд они рассматривали друг друга, одинаково изумленные этой невероятной встречей.  
Наконец Клаус сузил глаза, угрожающе поблескивающие в свете фонарика.  
— Снова ты! Откуда ты здесь взялся?!  
— Могу спросить у вас то же самое, — парировал Дориан, не отказав себе в удовольствии окинуть алчущим взглядом фигуру Клауса, затянутую в облегающее темное одеяние, подозрительно похожее на амуницию вора. На Клаусе этот наряд сидел великолепно, подчеркивая каждый мускул при малейшем движении. Говоря откровенно, Клаус был скорее раздет в этот костюм, чем одет, и Дориан незамедлительно решил, что, вне зависимости от исхода операции по краже картины, этот день следует обвести красным в календаре.  
— Перестань смотреть на меня так, словно я аппетитная отбивная на твоей тарелке, — рыкнул Клаус и без дальнейших препирательств шагнул вперед, высвечивая себе дорогу.  
Дориан без приглашения пошел следом, на что Клаус только выразительно фыркнул.  
— Майор, а где ваши алфавиты? — полюбопытствовал Дориан, скорее чтобы отвлечь себя от этой соблазнительной задницы, куда так и норовил сползти луч его фонарика, чем чтобы получить правдивый ответ.  
— Не твое дело, — отрезал Клаус.  
— Вы снова спрятали одну из своих шпионских штуковин в бесценное произведение искусства?  
— Тебя это не касается.  
Еще некоторое время они шли, легко перебрасываясь фразами, как игроки в пинг-понг перебрасываются мячиком. Дориан, пользуясь случаем, улыбался и, не таясь, разглядывал подтянутую фигуру шагающего впереди Клауса. С равной долей вероятности их встреча могла быть как невинным совпадением, так и коварно спланированной акцией, хотя Дориан и не мог вообразить, зачем бы такие ухищрения понадобились Клаусу, который прекрасно знал, что к нему явятся по первому же зову из любого конца вселенной.  
— И все-таки, майор, что привело вас сюда? Особенно в тот самый момент, когда я здесь.  
Спина Клауса полыхнула негодованием.  
— Намекаешь, что я мог искать встречи с тобой?!  
Дориан тоскливо вздохнул.  
— Ну что вы, майор, не смел и рассчитывать на подобное. Просто... все еще надеюсь, что однажды вы хоть ненадолго почувствуете ко мне то же, что я чувствую по отношению к вам.  
— Пока что я чувствую лишь желание укоротить тебе язык, чтобы меньше болтал, — раздраженно отозвался Клаус, не сбиваясь с по-военному четкого шага.  
Дориан понятливо умолк, не рискуя по-настоящему испытывать терпение Клауса в узком подземном ходе. Который, меж тем, начал постепенно расширяться и, наконец, явил в свете фонариков крепко сбитую дверь, не отличающуюся изяществом. Воздух в этом свете отчего-то дрожал, как марево над раскаленной землей, и казалось, что дверь будто бы парит над полом. Дориан ужом проскользнул вперед, сосредоточившись на современном замке, чуждо и дико смотревшемся на фоне дерева и камня, вырезанных еще несколько столетий назад. Клаус без лишних просьб подсвечивал фонариком, и Дориан едва удержался от комментария, какая же все-таки из них идеальная пара — во всех отношениях.   
Замок поддался легко. Возможно, слишком легко, — запоздало понял Дориан, но отступать оказалось некуда. Стоило войти в приветливо отворившуюся дверь, как внезапно зажегся верхний свет, резанув привыкшие к полумраку глаза.  
Щелкнул взведенный курок.  
— Не надо лишних движений, майор.  
Клаус рядом ёмко выразился на немецком.  
Их встретили дула пяти пистолетов. На фоне явно не обремененных интеллектом громил, эти пистолеты держащих, почти терялся невысокий щупленький человечек в мешковатом сером костюме, взиравший на Клауса с откровенным превосходством.  
— Лишнего уберите, — даже не взглянув на Дориана, распорядился человечек.  
Один из громил с неожиданной прытью дернул Дориана за руку, почти швырнув на железный стул, привинченный к полу. Ему едва не вывернули запястья, связывая руки за спинкой стула, но все равно Дориана накрыло облегчением: кто бы ни были их неприятели, под «убрать» они не подразумевали «убить».  
Клаус молчал, не меняясь в лице, пока двое громил обыскивали его под прицелом трех пистолетов.   
— С вашей стороны было безрассудно притащить с собой гражданского, — противно похихикивая, заговорил человечек. — Я рассчитывал на одного из алфавитов. Думаю, на G. Или на Z. Кто из них вам больше по душе?  
Дориан осторожно огляделся. Видимо, они ошиблись поворотом либо карта была неверной: вместо лестницы, которая должна была увести их наверх, в богато убранные залы, они попали в небольшую комнату, где на стенах были развешаны предметы, от вида которых Дориана мороз продрал по коже. Это были щипцы самых разных размеров и устрашающе различных конфигураций, холодно поблескивающие штыри и иглы, еще какие-то вещи, о назначении которых Дориан не знал и знать не хотел. По углам комнаты висели декоративные факелы, в которые были вставлены желтоватые лампы — сейчас выключенные. Единственным источником света была искусно замаскированная современная лампа под потолком.   
Кажется, они вместо тайного хода в парадные покои попали в мрачную камеру пыток, куда днем водили туристические экскурсии. Дориан искренне понадеялся, что настоящие орудия палачей давным-давно пришли в негодность, а выставленные предметы — не более чем безобидная бутафория.  
— Не пугайтесь, в лучшем случае только половину из этих милых вещиц можно по-настоящему пустить в дело, — дружелюбно подмигнул человечек, заметив его интерес.  
Дориан сглотнул, с трудом оторвав взгляд от зазубренного лезвия.  
— Я бы хотел обратить ваше внимание, что Средние века закончились, и все это, — он указал подбородком на увешенные орудиями пыток стены, — уже не в моде. Права человека, торжество гуманизма и так далее...  
Человечек рассмеялся — неожиданно приятным мелодичным смехом.  
— Ладно, майор, признаю: вы выбрали лучшего спутника, чем я сперва подумал.  
— Я его не выбирал, — огрызнулся Клаус. — Он сам таскается за мной.  
Даже сидя на стуле, намертво спеленатый веревками, Клаус продолжал метать глазами метафорические молнии, убивая и без того не радужный настрой.  
Не придумав ничего лучше, Дориан нарочито обиженно воскликнул:  
— Я вас тоже не выбирал, между прочим! Это произошло помимо моей воли!  
КГБ, конечно же, было в курсе его более чем особенного отношения к Железному Клаусу, а вот этот омерзительный человечек, видимо, ничего не знал. Не имеет отношения к КГБ? Не имеет понятия, что «гражданский» ему попался с отточенными воровскими навыками? Это можно было использовать, если только Дориану удастся убедить его в своей полнейшей недалекости и безвредности. Кому, как не Дориану, знать, что излишняя самоуверенность противника — это уже шанс на успех?  
— Сейчас не время для твоих одиозных шуточек! — прогремел Клаус.  
Намеренно или нет, но он тоже работал на то, чтобы выставить Дориана идиотом, который лезет в пекло и болтает глупости, не понимая всей опасности происходящего. Оставалось надеяться, что все это не зря, и у Клауса есть какой-нибудь хитроумный план. Либо разработать такой план прямо на ходу.  
Дориан попытался незаметно выпутаться. Но веревки врезались в запястья, не оставляя ни малейшей свободы движений — связали его мастерски.   
— О-о-о, так у нас здесь любовная драма! — воодушевился человечек, переводя взгляд с Дориана на Клауса и обратно и довольно потирая руки. — Стало быть, вы, — он бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в Дориана, — безответно и безнадежно влюблены вот в него?  
Клаус с ненавистью зыркнул из-под челки. Если бы мог дотянуться, наверно, откусил бы этот тощий кривой палец по самый локоть.  
— Ай-ай-ай, какая история! — покачал головой человечек, широко улыбаясь Дориану. — И как, многое вы бы отдали за... скажем, за то, чтобы он ползал у ваших ног, умоляя о взаимности?  
Живое воображение Дориана быстро нарисовало такую картинку, от которой он брезгливо передернул плечами.  
— Клаус никогда и никого ни о чем не умолял! — ответил он с вызовом, задрав подбородок. И добавил, чуть подумав: — К тому же, меня бы о взаимности умолять не пришлось.  
— А-а-а, так вы бы воспользовались ситуацией, я правильно понял? — протянул человечек, и его улыбка стала даже еще более гаденькой.  
Клаус при этих словах задергался в своих путах еще яростнее, силясь освободиться. Но его тоже связали более чем профессионально, и он смог лишь зло прошипеть:  
— Извращенец!   
Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, Дориан больше всего расстроился от того, что даже при сложившихся обстоятельствах Клаус предпочитал обвинить и оскорбить его, нежели подлинного виновника.  
— Можно подумать, вы бы оценили мою самоотверженность, — буркнул он.   
Человечек расхохотался, картинно запрокинув голову.  
Дориан, сам никогда не чуравшийся играть на публику, поморщился: тот походил на карикатурного злодея из дурного фильма и даже не пытался казаться лучше или величественнее.  
— Ну что же, дружочек, считайте, что Рождество наступило раньше срока, — скалясь, обратился человечек к Дориану таким нежным тоном, что стало не по себе.   
Взгляд рыбьих глаз остановился, они словно бы застекленели, и Дориан, как завороженный, смотрел в эти бледно-голубые глаза навыкате, хотел моргнуть и отчего-то не мог. Периферическим зрением он видел, как шевелятся тонкие губы, выдавая слова:  
— А я побуду Сантой и, так уж и быть, выполню ваше заветное желание. Ведь вы, если я правильно понял, больше всего на свете хотите, чтобы Железный Клаус воспылал к вам страстью? Нет-нет, не нужно отвечать, это был риторический вопрос! — оборвал он Дориана, набравшего в грудь воздуха для пламенной тирады, и — как странно! — Дориан закашлялся, не сумев выдавить из себя ни звука.  
Что происходит?!  
— Ну-ну, не надо так сердито сверкать глазками, — проворковал незнакомец, наконец-то отпустив его из силков своего взгляда. — Когда Санта исполняет заветное желание, надо сидеть тихонечко и не отвлекать никого своей болтовней. Так что — тсссс!  
От уменьшительно-ласкательных словечек и общей слащавости речей уже начинало подташнивать. В горле как-то странно першило, и было невозможно ничего сказать — Дориан только и мог что нечленораздельно промычать в знак протеста.  
— Податливый, однако, — удивленно протянул человечек, но быстро потерял к Дориану всяческий интерес и развернулся к Клаусу. — Ну, с чего бы нам начать, Железный Клаус? Или не такой уж и железный, как утверждает молва?  
— На меня не действует гипноз! — рявкнул Клаус, перестав извиваться на стуле.  
— Да-да, все так говорят, — участливо покивал гипнотизер, обходя его по дуге — как бы примеряясь, с какого места будет удобнее делать свое мерзкое дело. Остановился он лицом к лицу с Клаусом, который с вызовом глядел на него в ответ.  
Дориан мысленно застонал: майор, ради всего святого, не смотрите ему в глаза!  
Молчаливая игра в гляделки продолжалась некоторое время. Дориан с тревогой следил за напряженным лицом Клауса, но секунды текли, а ничего не происходило. Наконец Клаус ухмыльнулся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Могу повторить: я не поддаюсь гипнозу.  
Дориан шумно выдохнул.  
Гипнотизер, однако, ничуть не расстроился своему провалу.  
— Я был бы разочарован, если бы вы сломались так сразу, — ответил он и жестом подозвал одного из громил. Ему тут же поднесли небольшой стального цвета чемоданчик, из которого он извлек шприц, наполненный мутноватой жидкостью.  
— Думаю, даже Железный Клаус состоит из плоти и крови, и в его организме протекают обычные биохимические реакции, — негромко прокомментировал гипнотизер, проверяя, что в шприце не было воздуха. — Ну-с, приступим. Готовы испытать на себе зомбирующую сыворотку?  
Глаза Клауса чуть расширились, но голос оставался спокойным:  
— Такого средства не существует. Это научная фантастика.  
— Конечно-конечно, — ласково кивнул гипнотизер.   
По его команде один из громил прижал Клауса к стулу, лишив возможности малейших движений. Дориану было прекрасно видно, как гипнотизер зашел Клаусу за спину, убрал мешающиеся волосы, точным движением всадил иглу в шею, и количество мутноватой жидкости в шприце начало неумолимо уменьшаться.   
Клаус дергался, пытаясь сопротивляться, но что он мог сделать — связанный и дополнительно обездвиженный неразговорчивым громилой?..  
— Подождем пару минуточек и проверим, кто был прав насчет сыворотки: вы или я, — вытирая руки носовым платком, промурлыкал гипнотизер. Его взгляд упал на Дориана, и улыбка стала шире. — Вам, дружочек, по секрету скажу заранее: прав был я. И Железный Клаус совсем скоро будет добиваться вашей благосклонности. У ног, наверно, ползать не будет — вряд ли его можно запрограммировать на подобное, при этом безвозвратно не повредив рассудок.  
Дориан с чувством промычал.  
— О, не стоит благодарности! — отмахнулся гипнотизер от его гнева. — Все-таки я это сделал не ради вас.  
Немного помолчав, он продолжил, семеня взад и вперед за спиной Клауса — устрашающе притихшего и безучастного к происходящему:  
— Признаться, я рассчитывал на присутствие агента G или агента Z. На крайний случай подошел был А. Неуставные отношения, давление со стороны старшего по званию, насилие, наконец... Вы чуть не спутали мне все карты. Но ситуация получится даже более пикантная, чем задумывалось.  
У Дориана снова вышло недоуменное мычание вместо нормального вопроса.  
Гипнотизер заговорщически улыбнулся:  
— Терпение, дружочек. Сейчас вы все увидите собственными глазами и услышите собственными ушами.  
Дориан никогда особо не интересовался гипнозом, а к рассказам о «загипнотизированных», которые, находясь на сцене, с удовольствием жевали лук, считая его яблоком, относился скептически. И, уж конечно, никогда не считал себя человеком, поддающимся гипнозу. Еще менее вероятным ему казалось загипнотизировать Клауса — вот уж у кого была поистине железная воля и не менее железные принципы.  
Однако теперь он видел расфокусированный взгляд, направленный куда-то в пространство. Плечи Клауса опустились, руки, всегда с такой решимостью державшие пистолет и сжимавшиеся в крепкие кулаки, обвисли в путах.  
В полнейшей тишине гипнотизер шагнул к Клаусу, заглянул ему в лицо и удовлетворенно кивнул самому себе.  
Дориан не мог понять, почему тот отдает эти указания, зачем ему внушать Клаусу страсть к кому бы то ни было? Что это — часть какого-то плана? Но что это может быть за гнусный план, для которого нужен сходящий с ума от навязанного влечения Клаус? Или здесь... какой-то личный мотив?..  
— Вы потеряете всяческую осторожность и будете совершать все те глупости, какие делают влюбленные и над которыми вы сами всегда потешались, — мягко, вкрадчиво говорил гипнотизер.  
Дориан в ужасе смотрел на пустое, ничего не выражающее лицо Клауса. Приказ гипнотизера душил возмущение, превращая гневную тираду в бессильное мычание, и все, что Дориан мог — чуть-чуть подпрыгивать на своем стуле в бесплодных попытках освободиться.  
А Клаус все сидел и сидел с отрешенным видом, впитывая ядовитый науськивающий шепот. Вся его хваленая железная броня оказалась бесполезна перед туманом слов, которые проникали в уши, под кожу, въедались в подкорку, оседая императивом где-то так глубоко, куда сам Дориан честными путями никогда не мог пробиться.  
— А теперь — спать.  
И Клаус по этой команде уронил голову на грудь, безвольно обмяк.  
— А когда проснетесь, будете по-прежнему свято верить в то, что гипноз на вас не действует...  
Дориан с новой силой задрыгался на стуле, силясь докричаться, домычаться до Клауса, но тот был совершенно безучастен. На гипнотизера Дориан смотрел теперь другими глазами, со смесью отвращения и ужаса, порожденных разгромной победой этого мелкого тощего человечка над могучим майором.  
В ушах набатом звучал приказ, отданный Клаусу: желать, добиваться, не отступать ни перед чем. Дориан, знавший и без того целеустремленную и бескомпромиссную натуру Клауса, мог представить пути и методы, к которым тот прибегнет, исполняя этот жестокий и бессмысленный приказ.  
— Ну, дружочек, а что бы такое сделать с вами? Можете отвечать, — нежно пропел гипнотизер, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
От маньячной улыбки-усмешки бросило в дрожь, но Дориан взял себя в руки и дерзко улыбнулся:  
— Попробуете заставить меня разлюбить Клауса?  
Гипнотизер рассмеялся тихим мелодичным смехом:  
— Ну что вы! Как я могу растоптать ваши нежные чувства и лишить себя удовольствия наблюдать из первого ряда за низвержением Железного Клауса?  
Он метнулся вперед, с неожиданной для его тщедушного тельца силой стиснул костлявыми пальцами подбородок Дориана, заставив смотреть себе в лицо, и затараторил с нескрываемым торжеством:  
— Как думаете, какая судьба ждет Железного Клауса, поправшего все правила и предавшего честь офицера? Совсем скоро я увижу, как он падет, как его вышвырнут из НАТО, как перед ним закроются двери всех приличных домов, как его отец отвернется от него... А поможете мне в этом вы, дружочек, ведь... хех... вас ему не придется умолять о взаимности.  
Гипнотизер резко отпустил Дориана и отстранился, но ощущение липкой грязи осталось на коже и зудело, разрастаясь и рождая чувство гадливости.  
— Думаю, с вас будет достаточно продолжать держать язычок за зубами и не болтать направо и налево о том, что здесь произошло, — снова улыбаясь, возвестил гипнотизер. — И, дружочек, «не болтать» значит вообще никому ни словечка, ни вздоха, ни взгляда. В том числе письменно и любыми другими способами, которые только взбредут в вашу хорошенькую белокурую голову.  
— Клауса вам все равно не победить, — процедил Дориан, упрямо глядя в блеклые рыбьи глаза гипнотизера.  
Тот расплылся в еще более широкой улыбке:  
— Мне не нужно побеждать его. С этим прекрасно справитесь вы. А теперь — спать.  
И мир послушно померк.

***

— Милорд, вы уверены?.. — растерянно переспросил Бонхэм.  
— Этот варвар вас обидел?! — воскликнул Джеймс, угрожающе потрясая калькулятором.  
Дориан едва не поморщился.  
— Нет, Джеймси, меня никто не обижал. Да, Бонхэм, для майора меня нет, в любое время и по любому поводу, даже... — Дориан чуть помедлил, сам не веря тому, что собирался сказать, — даже если он придет с личным вопросом.  
Бонхэм и Джеймс озадаченно переглянулись, сбитые с толку таким странным распоряжением, которое им отдали безо всяких объяснений. Дориана для Клауса нет, и точка. Куда он мог деться? Да куда угодно! Хоть устроить кражу в Антарктиде, хоть совершить первый в мире полет на Марс — только убедите Клауса в этом и выпроводите поскорее! И ни в коем случае не допускайте их встречу!  
Потому что Дориан с горечью осознавал, насколько плохо такая встреча может закончиться.  
Он помнил каждое кошмарное мгновение после пробуждения в камере пыток. Его растормошил агент G, в то время как B и Z приводили в чувство Клауса. И Дориан до последнего уговаривал себя, что гипноз на Клауса мог и не подействовать, что все останется по-прежнему, что...  
Но Клаус неожиданно и, казалось, совершенно беспричинно отыскал его глазами. Дориан узнал этот ищущий взгляд. Он видел такой же в зеркале каждый раз, когда неумирающая надежда снова начинала трепыхаться в сердце и при встрече с Клаусом воспаряла к голове, заставляя искать в строгих, суровых чертах намек на взаимность.  
И вот теперь этот взгляд — взгляд Клауса! — был обращен на Дориана. А он не мог, не имел права возрадоваться и пожинать плоды этой подлости, этого насилия над с _а_ мой душой. Ведь, когда Клаус придет в себя, он возненавидит и Дориана, и самого себя, и это уже будет непоправимо. Да Дориан сам себя возненавидит и взвоет, если Клаус, повинуясь приказу гипнотизера, превратится в безотказную тень себя настоящего.  
И Дориан сделал единственное, что пришло в голову: сбежал. Удрал из-под присмотра агента G, вероломно усыпив его бдительность комплиментами и откровенной лестью, уселся в первое попавшееся такси и укатил в аэропорт, спеша попасть в Великобританию и скрыться за надежными стенами своего замка.  
Оставалось надеяться, что это просто недолгое помутнение, что Клаус быстро оправится и будет при их следующей встрече привычно взирать на Дориана с неудовольствием, ворча о назойливых воришках.  
Но Клаус пришел в Норт-Даунс. И спросил Дориана. Не «извращенца», не «Эроику» и даже не «лорда Глорию» — «Дориана»!.. Кто бы знал, каких усилий над собой стоило остаться наверху, жадно вслушиваясь в перебранку на первом этаже, и не спуститься даже на злое «Он мне нужен!», в ответ на которое Джеймс безрассудно заявил, что сам Клаус никому в этом доме не нужен.  
От грохота захлопнувшейся входной двери задребезжали все стекла, а Дориан ощущал себя натянутой струной, готовой вот-вот порваться от напряжения. Раньше он бы рассмеялся в лицо любому человеку, скажи ему тот, что он будет так малодушно прятаться от обожаемого майора. И вот теперь он следил за уходящим Клаусом из окна, скрываясь за шторой и закусив костяшки пальцев.  
Внезапно Клаус остановился, оглянулся, безошибочно отыскав взглядом среди дюжин окон именно то, в которое смотрел Дориан, и шутливо отдал честь. Он никак не мог увидеть Дориана, но осталось чувство, будто они смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза, будто были на расстоянии полушага. Однако это были полшага, которые невозможно преодолеть.  
А потом были розы. Розы от Клауса!.. Но они были отвратительного, вульгарного морковно-красного цвета, от которого рябило в глазах, и распространяли на редкость удушливый аромат, из-за которого пришлось распахнуть все окна.  
Розы простояли пару часов, нервируя Дориана своим запахом и лавокипящим цветом — безмолвное напоминание о его собственном бессилии и о страшной подлости, учиненной над Клаусом. Потом он их скрепя сердце выкинул. На звонок Клауса снова не ответил. Задал себе вопрос, сколько еще он сможет устоять перед искушением поднять трубку, жадно вслушаться в слова, которые будет шептать ему одурманенный майор, забыть про все и поддаться?.. И сам себе ответил: недолго. И с этим надо было что-то делать.  
Цветы приходили строго по вторникам, четвергам и субботам, словно у Клауса стояли соответствующие заметки в ежедневнике. Неблагородного цвета розы сменялись лилиями, от запаха которых свербело в носу и чесались глаза, редчайшими орхидеями, похожими на безобразных насекомых, кактусами, к которым прилагалась записка с несколькими витиевато-грубоватыми фразами о шипах и жестокости... Кактусы, к слову, оказались не цветущими, зато густо обсыпанными колючками, за которые и схватился Джеймс, не заметив их под пестрой упаковкой. Крику было на весь Норт-Даунс.  
Сами по себе цветы никого не могли скомпрометировать: посылки всегда были анонимными, а редкие записки — неподписанными. Дориану вообще частенько приходили подарки по тому или иному поводу, но такой маниакальной настойчивости еще никто не проявлял, а потому она начинала вызывать недоумение и любопытство домочадцев. Конечно, никому и в голову не приходило связать такой тривиальный, но все же романтичный жест с абсолютно лишенным романтических склонностей майором, но Дориан чуял, что цветочки — это только начало, за которым последует какое-то масштабное продолжение. Отчасти было даже интересно, что предпримет Клаус, но трезвая часть рассудка подсказывала, что лучше бы найти выход из ситуации побыстрее, пока человек, не погнушавшийся устроить погоню на танке, не перешел к решительным действиям. 

***

— Э-э, милорд, там вам дядюшка НАТО... принес кой-чего, — сбивчиво пробормотал Бонхэм, одной рукой удерживая за шкирку брыкающегося и вопящего о диверсии Джеймса, а второй держа дверь.  
Дориан стряхнул с плеч припорошивший их снежок и как можно естественнее улыбнулся:  
— Да, я ждал от него весточки. Просто... не думал, что он придет лично.  
Бонхэм многозначительно крякнул, закрывая дверь, но свои комментарии благоразумно оставил при себе, в отличие от Джеймса, с новой силой запричитавшего про хитроумные ловушки и коварные планы шпионов.  
Дориан торопливо снял верхнюю одежду, поглядывая на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, и резво поднялся, прихватив с собой подальше от чужих глаз тяжелый сверток с подборкой книг на тему гипноза, зомбирования и вспомогательных психотропных веществ. Он решил начать кампанию по освобождению Клауса из ментальной тюрьмы с изучения теории и, как следствие, посещения книжного магазина. Как и утверждал Клаус, все это походило больше на фантастику, но, как известно, в каждой сказке есть только доля сказки.  
Распахнув дверь в собственную спальню, Дориан застыл на пороге, не веря своим глазам. В окружении охапок уже приевшихся роз в центре комнаты на наскоро сооруженном из стульев постаменте красовалась картина. Клаус наверняка бурчал, что женщина слишком толстая и румяная, а мужчине следовало бы лучше прикрыться, — но что он понимал в искусстве?..  
Дориан опустился перед картиной на колени, поднял руку, трепетно проведя пальцами по раме, но не касаясь самого полотна. Подлинник. С ума сойти, подлинник! Но как Клаус мог узнать, что именно эту картину Дориан столь страстно желал заполучить? Полотно, пропавшее во время войны — по слухам, сгоревшее в одном из пожаров. Его совершенно точно не было в коллекции Эбербахов. Да этой картины вообще нигде не было, никаких следов на протяжении стольких лет! И вот — она у Дориана в спальне, в его полном распоряжении, желанная красавица, которую Бонхэм окрестил «кой-чего от дядюшки НАТО».  
Зазвонил телефон, и Дориан, очарованный картиной и растерявший всяческую осторожность, машинально снял трубку и ответил.  
— Лорд Глория, вам понравился подарок? — Голос Клауса, как всегда, был полон резких приказных ноток, странно сочетавшихся со смыслом вопроса.  
— Да, — выдохнул Дориан, когда молчание слишком затянулось, а Клаус отчего-то не спешил выдрать ответ зубами.  
— Рад, что сумел доставить вам удовольствие. Наслаждайтесь, — а это уже Клаус сказал вкрадчивым, интимным, совсем не свойственным ему тоном, от которого дрожь прошла по телу.  
Иногда Дориан фантазировал, как бы мог разговаривать с ним Клаус, если бы их связывали настоящие отношения, а не вечная погоня, игра в кошки-мышки, в которой котом становился то один, то другой. И вот наконец он услышал, как бы говорил с ним Клаус, когда они бы оставались наедине: с легкой хрипотцой, на тон ниже, чем обычно, с обещанием и будоражащей угрозой одновременно.  
Если бы только все это было взаправду.  
Дориан продолжал смотреть на картину, кусая губы и слушая раздававшиеся в трубке короткие гудки. Он получил давно желанное полотно и еще более желанного майора. Картина — подлинник, а второго такого майора на всем свете не сыскать. Тогда отчего же так погано на душе? Не оттого ли, что, думая о загипнотизированном Клаусе, Дориан невольно возвращался мыслями к лорду Прайсу? Да, формально не было никакого насилия, все по обоюдному согласию. Но если копнуть чуть глубже, вылезает неприглядная правда. Дориан хотел бы забыть обо всем и принять безоговорочную капитуляцию Клауса, но как потом жить с этим, как смотреть в его зеленые глаза, каждое мгновение зная, что всё это — ненастоящее? Да, Дориан был вором. Но не тем вором, который крадет чужую жизнь и корежит судьбы в угоду собственному тщеславию.  
Повесив трубку, он уставился на морковно-красные розы. Сперва цветы, теперь картина, что дальше — драгоценности и прочие атрибуты традиционного ухаживания с предложением руки и сердца в конце? Дориан мысленно скривился. Он не был женщиной и не имел ни малейшего желания, чтобы Клаус обращался с ним как с женщиной, даже если по-другому не умеет.  
Несколько телефонных звонков дали Дориану подтверждение, что начальство Клауса находится в Бонне и будет не против небольшого tête-à-tête. После этого свежеприобретенные книги отправились в шкаф, на всякий случай подальше от чужих глаз, в особенности — от всевидящего ока Джеймса; вонючие розы — как обычно, в мусорную корзину, картина — на почетное место на стене, где бы ею можно было без помех любоваться, но где бы ей при этом не вредили солнечные лучи, жар, холод и прочие враги драгоценных полотен.  
Далее Дориан развил бурную деятельность по сбору багажа, параллельно размышляя над аргументами, которые мог бы привести разведчикам. Как показал опыт, сказать прямым текстом он действительно не мог, ясно намекнуть — тоже: язык прилипал к нёбу, отказываясь производить нормальные звуки. Отпадали записки, рисунки и прочие способы письменного сообщения: получалась какая-то белиберда, или каракули, или просто-напросто совсем другой текст, нежели задуманный. Чего он еще не пробовал, так это наводить собеседника на нужную мысль исподволь, так, чтобы человек якобы сам обо всем догадался. Обычно ему хорошо удавались подобные фокусы, и не было оснований полагать, что разведчики сделаны из какого-то особого теста. Наоборот, они должны быть прозорливей обывателей и с лету ухватить нужную идею.  
Штаб-квартира НАТО встретила его привычной офисной суетой: военные имели много общего с клерками, например, бумажной работы у них было невпроворот. Дориан предусмотрительно навел справки, убедившись, что майор Эбербах отсутствует в Бонне, но все равно его не оставляло щекочущее ощущение слежки, и передвигался он очень осторожно. Ему не встретился на пути ни один из алфавитов, и Дориан счел это благоприятным знаком. Так что он благополучно добрался до кабинета шефа, где был тут же радушно принят.  
Однако на этом его везение закончилось. Шеф, даром что разведчик, упорно не понимал намеков и всё норовил пожаловаться на строптивого майора, работать с которым — сущее наказание, подлить чайку и положить в чашку лишних пять кубиков сахара — словом, поухаживать за посетителем, развлечь беседой и заодно отпустить пару-тройку неудачных комплиментов, а под конец удрученно сообщить, что лорд Глория зря утрудил себя путешествием — майор, конечно, подчинится прямому приказу, но пока что, увы, у НАТО нет ни единого повода обратиться за помощью к знаменитому вору Эроике или же к не менее знаменитому искусствоведу графу Глории.  
— Разве не майор не так давно отыскал подлинник утерянной картины Веронезе? — не вытерпел Дориан.  
Шеф удивленно поднял седеющие брови и покачал головой:  
— Никак нет, ваша светлость. В последнее время майор Эбербах не участвовал в операциях, имеющих отношение к произведениям искусства. Иначе, хе-хе, вы бы с ним наверняка волшебным образом столкнулись, как обычно.  
На это многозначительное «как обычно» и последовавшие сомнительные комплименты Дориан натянуто улыбнулся. Кажется, он начинал понимать и разделять неприязнь Клауса к начальству.  
Распрощаться с шефом удалось далеко не сразу, и тот почему-то остался с убеждением, что Эроика приходил к нему, надеясь выторговать совместную работу с майором Эбербахом. Какая пошлость и глупость, — думал Дориан, выходя из кабинета, — подозревать Эроику в попытке организовать встречу с майором Эбербахом через его начальство. Большей пошлостью было лишь потоптаться в душе Клауса, заставив его проникнуться фальшивыми желаниями и настроениями. Дориан твердо знал, что это нужно прекратить, гипнотизера — поймать и наказать, а майора в конце концов все равно соблазнить. Второе и третье, впрочем, можно поменять местами. Но перво-наперво надо было все-таки помочь Клаусу, даже если тот не осознавал, что нуждается в помощи.  
Однако Дориан недооценил степень собственной неудачливости в этот конкретный день. Решив не искушать судьбу, он спускался по лестнице, которой, как он знал, пользовались крайне редко, предпочитая лифты. Внизу хлопнула дверь, и послышались быстрые тяжелые шаги. Тут бы Дориану прислушаться к интуиции и переждать, но он зачем-то продолжил свой путь и почти нос к носу столкнулся с Клаусом. Со злым-презлым Клаусом, словно его только что оторвали от какого-то важного дела и отправили туда, куда идти совсем не хотелось.  
Спасительная дверь была всего в половине пролета. Дориан прикинул шансы: он находился в отличной физической форме, Клаус — тоже, чему в других обстоятельствах можно было бы найти великолепное применение. Однако сейчас Клаус походил на гончую, учуявшую добычу, — нечего было и думать удрать от него. Памятуя золотое правило — при встрече с собакой не бояться и ни в коем случае не убегать, Дориан широко улыбнулся:  
— Майор, какой сюрприз! А мне сказали, что вас нет в Бонне.  
— Видимо, это судьба, лорд Глория, — процедил Клаус, не сводя с него свирепого взгляда.  
У Дориана закололо в затылке — последний раз Клаус наводил на него такой ужас очень давно, держа под дулом пистолета и едва-едва удерживаясь от выстрела. Сейчас же Клаус был безоружен, если не считать того, что он сам — превосходное оружие, всегда в полной боевой готовности, всегда на службе, а его «магнум» наверняка спрятан под бесформенным пиджаком, и достать его — вопрос нескольких мгновений.  
Клаус поднялся на одну ступеньку, Дориан — тоже, вздрогнув от адресованной ему плотоядной ухмылки.  
— Лорд Глория, почему бы нам не поговорить в спокойной, непринужденной обстановке? — обманчиво мирно заговорил Клаус. — У меня начинает складываться впечатление, что вы меня... избегаете.  
— Что вы, майор, разве я когда-либо избегал вас? — Дориан, продолжая лучезарно улыбаться, отступал, вслепую нащупывая ступени; Клаус — поднимался следом. До двери оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. — Обычно вы были тем человеком, кто стремился избавиться от моего общества.  
«Очнитесь, майор! — на самом деле хотелось закричать Дориану. — Вам промыли мозги! Разве вы не видите, не понимаете, как изменились?!»  
Но он действительно не понимал, для него происходящее было в порядке вещей, влечение к Дориану было в порядке вещей. Клаус, скорее всего, даже не задумывался над причинами, побуждавшими его тратить время на заказы цветов, или телефонные звонки, или утомительные перелеты. Да что там говорить — Дориан бы сам не слишком задавался вопросом этих перемен, не знай он наверняка, что было их истинной причиной. Объяснил бы все большим и сильным чувством, которое Клаус всегда питал, но скрывал, руководствуясь тысячей личных принципов и заповедей. Иногда розовые очки так не хочется снимать...  
— Так это изощренная месть?  
Дориан от изумления едва не оступился. Ступеньки внезапно кончились.  
— Месть? Майор, помилуйте, мне бы никогда в голову не пришло мстить вам за невзаимность!  
— Тогда, черт тебя подери, объясни, почему ты бегаешь от меня, как заяц?!  
Дориан уперся спиной в стену, чувствуя себя в ловушке. Клаус медленно наступал, заполняя собой пространство и забрасывая жалящими вопросами: почему выгонял из дома? считаешь себя вправе дать от ворот поворот? наигрался? добился своего и смеешься? Дориан, бледнея от жестоких слов, все сильнее вжимался в стену, пытался объяснить, навести на нужную мысль — но куда там! Клаус, пылая злостью, не желал ничего слышать, не хотел думать, не хотел видеть неестественность происходящего. Отчасти Дориан его понимал. Именно поэтому он и пошел к шефу, а не к самому Клаусу и не к алфавитам — он не питал иллюзий насчет того, кому на самом деле были исключительно лояльны и G, и Z, и другие агенты.  
— Майор, но ведь это не вы! — наконец взвыл Дориан, исчерпав запас своего красноречия.  
— Не я? — Нехорошо улыбаясь, Клаус шагнул еще ближе, одной рукой уперся в стену над плечом Дориана, захватив его в своеобразные тиски и нависая над ним, как непробиваемая скала. — Лорд Глория, вы так давно не радовали меня своим обществом, что уже забыли, как я выгляжу и что собой представляю?  
От этого псевдовежливого «лорда Глории» в дрожь бросило, пуще чем от старого доброго окрика «Эроика, чтоб тебя!». Дориан нервно облизал губы и тут же понял свою ошибку: взгляд Клауса, до того буравивший его глаза, сполз ниже, лицо приняло странное, почти мученическое выражение. Чуть качнувшись, словно пытаясь приблизиться и отстраниться одновременно, Клаус как бы через силу сделал еще один крошечный шаг вперед. Дориан, на секунду допустивший мысль, что один малюсенький, зато добровольный поцелуй — это ничего страшного, почувствовал себя последней сволочью.  
— Майор, пожалуйста, держите себя в руках! — воскликнул он, упираясь Клаусу ладонями в грудь. Как ни странно, удерживать его на расстоянии оказалось проще, чем Дориан ожидал. — Мы же в штаб-квартире НАТО! Нас могут увидеть!  
— Плевать!  
Эхо разнеслось по лестничной клетке, ухнуло вниз и вознеслось на верхние этажи. Хлопнула дверь, и Дориан с ужасом услышал быстрые шаги и голос агента G, обеспокоенно окликнувшего майора Эбербаха.  
И Клаус, и Дориан замерли, уставившись друг на друга. Шальные искры в глазах Клауса горели наподобие костров, которые сулят грешникам в аду. А Дориан как раз чувствовал себя грешником, почти поддавшимся искушению.  
Шаги агента G приближались.  
Клаус неохотно отступил, бросил на Дориана последний испепеляющий взгляд и повернулся к появившемуся агенту G, одетому, как обычно, в женскую одежду и похожему на милую цветочницу, а не на шпиона.  
Агент G испуганно посмотрел на Клауса, на Дориана, сообщил, что майора Эбербаха ждут, и, спохватившись, запоздало поздоровался. Дориан улыбнулся ему в ответ, но Клаус ожег их таким сердитым взглядом, что G съежился, стараясь уменьшиться и стать как можно менее заметным. Дориан попытался успокоить себя тем, что Клаус частенько выражает недовольство дружелюбием агента G по отношению к «этому извращенцу» и вообще его привычками, так что эту вспышку вряд ли расшифруют как... ревность.  
Разведчики удалились, а Дориан еще некоторое время провел на лестничной клетке, силясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли и привыкнуть к неприятному открытию: Клаусу, оказывается, не чужды собственнические замашки. Дориан же слишком ценил свою свободу, чтобы мириться с хоть малейшими проявлениями собственничества и прилагающейся к нему ревности. Тем, кто делал попытки ограничить его свободу, Дориан без обиняков указывал их место в системе координат, да и вообще он был слишком непостоянным, чтобы всерьез воспринимать чьи-то посягательства на свою персону.  
Но Клаус... Клаус не вписывался в рамки обычности с самого первого дня их знакомства, был тем самым исключением, которое подтверждает правило.  
Дориан задумчиво оглянулся на здание штаб-квартиры НАТО, прокрутил в голове и бесполезную беседу с шефом, и мучительную встречу с Клаусом, мысленно возблагодарив агента G за столь своевременное появление. И решил больше не искушать судьбу, а залечь пока на дно, сделав вид, что укатил на край света. 

***

Снегопад начался еще вечером, и к полуночи дороги основательно замело. Дориан иногда смотрел в окно, но на улице давным-давно стемнело, а из-за метели и вовсе было ни зги не видно. А в комнате весело потрескивал камин, озаряя обшитые деревом стены приятным золотистым сиянием. Дориан коротал вечер в Гриндевальде в компании только книги и бутылки вина и был практически счастлив.  
Среди завываний метели ему почудился какой-то чуждый звук, вроде скрипа шин и шума работающего двигателя. Сомневаясь, не играет ли с его слухом злую шутку свист ветра в каминной трубе, он отодвинул не пропускающую свет портьеру, но подъездная дорожка была по-прежнему пуста — ни огонька. Должно быть, все-таки ветер. Да и какой безумец поедет в гущу швейцарских лесов в такую непогоду?..  
Однако через несколько минут стало ясно, что безумцев на свете все же достаточно: Дориан совершенно отчетливо услышал скрежет ключа или, возможно, отмычки в дверном замке, легкий скрип, чьи-то тяжелые шаги, снова скрип. Для вора пришелец вел себя слишком шумно. С другой стороны, почему бы и не пошуметь — снаружи темень, хоть глаз выколи, свет от пылающего камина с улицы не видно, дом производит впечатление пустующего и безопасного. Дориан отложил книгу и осторожно направился к лестнице, вооружившись парой кинжалов. Огнестрельное оружие он, в отличие от Клауса, недолюбливал, а вот холодное — совсем другое дело.  
Дориан знал в этом доме каждый дюйм, а потому и в полнейшей темноте передвигался беззвучно, чутко прислушиваясь. Пришелец, кем бы он ни был, явно был неповоротлив и неуклюж, тяжелые шаги наводили на мысль о его массивности. Это стоило учесть.  
Удобнее перехватив кинжал, Дориан пошел на звуки. К его недоумению, незваный гость первым делом отправился на кухню и оказался достаточно нахален, чтобы по-хозяйски включить свет. Раздалось глухое ворчание и тихое, низкое шипение, как от боли. Очень знакомое. Дориан, больше не таясь, ступил на кухню, во все глаза глядя на Клауса, шарящего по полкам.  
— Майор, что вы здесь делаете?  
Он совсем не ожидал застать Клауса врасплох и очень удивился, когда тот дернулся от неожиданности. Пистолет оказался в его руке быстро, но недостаточно — вообще Клаус был как-то странно медлителен, и дело, безусловно, было не в объемистой теплой куртке.  
— Эроика?.. — Клаус моргнул, словно не мог поверить собственным глазам. — Как ты тут очутился?!  
— Вообще-то это мой дом, и я могу тут быть, когда мне заблагорассудится, — миролюбиво ответил Дориан, подняв ладони. — Но повторю вопрос: вы-то что здесь делаете?  
Клаус, помедлив, опустил пистолет, потер лицо свободной рукой, чуть покачнувшись. Темная ткань куртки влажно блеснула на боку.  
Дориан оказался рядом мгновенно, подставив плечо, на которое Клаус тяжело оперся. Теперь, вблизи, Дориан явственно ощущал густой запах свежей крови.  
Усадив Клауса на стул, Дориан расстегнул и стянул с него куртку, игнорируя вялые протесты. Пистолет отправился на стол. Свитер успел пропитаться кровью; после недолгой борьбы, щедро пересыпанной отборной немецкой бранью, Клаус остался в одной футболке, явившей взгляду потрясенного Дориана обширное красное пятно, которое продолжало медленно расползаться.  
— Как вы только рискнули сесть за руль в таком состоянии! — ахнул Дориан.  
— Думаешь, было лучше сдохнуть? — огрызнулся Клаус, с трудом ворочая языком.  
Эту глупую ремарку Дориан оставил без ответа, метнувшись в угол кухни за аптечкой. В отличие от многих обывателей, он знал цену вовремя оказанной медицинской помощи, равно как и цену отсутствующим в критический момент медикаментам.  
Клаус следил за ним мутнеющим взглядом, но сил на комментарии, видимо, не осталось. Он только шипел и морщился, пока Дориан освобождал доступ к глубокой ножевой ране, на вид — просто отвратительной и, должно быть, ужасно болезненной.  
— Здесь нужен врач, — пробормотал Дориан. От запаха крови уже было некуда деваться. — Внутренние органы могут быть повреждены.  
— Не доехать... метель, — хрипло ответил Клаус. — К тому же... могут выследить...  
Дориан кивнул, признавая его правоту. В висках стучало.  
— Майор, я введу вам обезболивающее — самое сильное, какое у меня тут есть, остановлю кровотечение и попробую зашить рану. А завтра отправлюсь за помощью. Телефонные линии оборвало, — пояснил он на незаданный вопрос.  
Клаус обессиленно кивнул.  
При других обстоятельствах вид полуобнаженного Клауса вызвал бы у Дориана неудержимый поток красноречия, но сейчас, глядя на бледный заострившийся профиль, Дориан мог думать разве что о том, какой порядок действий правильный, как бы не сделать хуже своей помощью. В конце концов, ему еще никогда не попадался настоящий раненый.  
Пальцы у него были чуткие, по-другому в его «профессии» никак. Сейчас эта чувствительность пригодилась в очередной раз. Вода в тазике окрасилась в розовый, в воздухе витала ядреная смесь запахов крови и антисептика. Клаус стоически молчал, застыв изваянием самого себя. Дориану пришлось опуститься на колени, чтобы зашить рану. И, опять же, в других обстоятельствах он бы отпустил велеречивый комментарий, но сейчас работал сосредоточенно, не распыляясь на поддразнивания.  
Наконец он закончил, критически оглядел результат своих трудов и вздохнул — что ж, лучше так, чем если бы Клаус истек кровью или попытался зашить себя сам.  
Инструменты Дориан мыл и убирал в напряженном молчании. Клаус сидел по-прежнему неподвижно, опасаясь снова потревожить рану, только зорко следил за ним глазами, как жуткая полуожившая статуя.  
— Где ты этому научился? — вдруг спросил Клаус.  
— Проходил курсы первой помощи, — ответил Дориан, закрывая шкафчик. Ну вот, больше ничего и не напоминает о спонтанной недооперации, кроме недопациента. Возможно, в Дориане умирает великий врач?..  
Клаус недоверчиво фыркнул:  
— Зачем тебе курсы первой помощи? Твоя... деятельность обычно не сопряжена с риском для здоровья. Во всяком случае, с таким риском.  
Дориан пожал плечами, включая чайник:  
— Моя-то не сопряжена, а вот ваша — более чем. И я подумал, что однажды обязательно наступит момент, когда вам потребуется медицинская помощь, а рядом буду только я.  
Клаус на некоторое время замолчал, видимо, пытаясь уложить это объяснение в голове. Дориан затылком ощущал его сверлящий взгляд, пока доставал заварку, чайничек и чашки и готовил чай. Наступила глубокая тишина, Клаус погрузился в раздумья — Дориан следил за ним краем глаза, опасаясь, что кровопотеря одолеет силу воли, но Железный майор, оправдывая свое прозвище, держался на удивление бодро, да и обезболивающее должно было уже подействовать.  
Рассудив, что раненому не стоит сидеть полуголым в более чем прохладной кухне, Дориан сходил в гостиную и, сдернув там с дивана плед, принес его Клаусу в качестве замены халата. Клаус без возражений позволил накинуть плед себе на плечи.  
Поставив на стол дымящиеся чашки с любимым «Эрл Греем», Дориан критически осмотрел Клауса, зябко кутавшегося в плед. Картина была, признаться, сюрреалистичной, но не более сюрреалистичной, чем Клаус, зажимающий Дориана на лестнице в штаб-квартире НАТО. Бледность и не думала сходить с изможденного лица, под глазами залегли тени — Клаус выглядел уставшим и больным.  
Дориан подвинул ему чашку подслащенного чая:  
— Пейте, майор. Вам необходимо восстановить баланс жидкости в организме.  
— Ты уверен, что правильно выбрал профессию? — сварливо поинтересовался Клаус, но послушно осушил чашку и без спроса взял вторую, которую Дориан приготовил для себя и едва успел пригубить. На язык так и просилось что-нибудь насчет непрямого поцелуя, но Дориан сумел сдержаться: кто знает, как отреагирует Клаус и не заставит ли его такая безобидная фраза вспомнить приказ гипнотизера или, хуже того, отказаться от помощи.  
Движения Клауса становились все более медлительными, взгляд утратил обычную остроту. Короче говоря, физическое недомогание побеждало в неравной борьбе с силой воли. Но Дориан все равно восхищенно отметил, как долго Клаус продержался на одном адреналине и свойственном ему поистине ослином упрямстве.  
— Спальни на втором этаже, майор. Я помогу вам подняться.  
Клаус заворчал что-то вроде «справлюсь сам» и «не нужна нянька», но на таком неразборчивом немецком, что Дориан с чистой совестью проигнорировал эти протесты.  
Первые две ступеньки они преодолели без происшествий, на третьей Клаус запнулся, а на четвертой перестал сопротивляться и оперся о плечо Дориана. Дело пошло намного быстрее, и лестница закончилась раньше, чем Дориан сумел отделить беспокойство за Клауса от удовольствия от прикосновения к нему и, соответственно, утихомирить первое и насладиться вторым — насколько это позволяли обстоятельства.  
Света в спальне было немного — от лампы для чтения да от камина. Клаус настороженно огляделся: военная подготовка не давала забыть о себе, некоторые привычки въелись настолько глубоко, что ему необязательно было оставаться полностью в сознании, чтобы проверить помещение на предмет опасности. И, кажется, широкая кровать попала в категорию вещей не совсем безопасных.  
— А где будешь спать ты? — подозрительно сощурился Клаус, напомнив о тех счастливых деньках, когда Дориан не упускал возможности украсть у него поцелуй или воспользоваться ситуацией каким-нибудь иным образом. Теперь же... теперь приходилось держать себя в руках, не позволяя и не провоцируя лишнего. Как это, оказывается, трудно!  
— Я буду спать с вами, майор, — улыбнулся Дориан, следя за реакцией.  
В какой-то момент ему начало казаться, что всё действительно вернулось на круги своя: Клаус привычно будет шарахаться любых мало-мальски двусмысленных ситуаций, а Дориан — добиваться взаимности. Однако его постигло разочарование: Клаус, вместо того чтобы из последних сил разразиться гневной тирадой, лишь плотоядно ухмыльнулся. Охотник и добыча по-прежнему были не на своих местах.  
— Я хочу сказать, что буду спать с вами в одной комнате, — торопливо добавил Дориан. — Джеймс убьет меня, увидев счета за отопление, если в такой холод прогревать еще одну...  
— Ты всегда позволяешь своему скряге-жуку так много? — с какими-то жуткими рычащими нотками оборвал его Клаус.  
Это было чересчур.  
— Майор, прекратите, это некрасиво, — поморщился Дориан.  
И, как ни странно, Клаус замолчал, хотя ему явно хотелось сказать еще какую-то гадость.  
Постель была разобрана. Клаус побурчал о ее мягкости, вредящей здоровью, но улегся, распространяя слабый запах антисептика и крови. В свете камина его лицо казалось еще более осунувшимся, чем при электрическом освещении, и Дориан встревоженно нахмурился. Все-таки он не был врачом и вовсе не был уверен, что все сделал правильно. Он всегда предпочитал держаться как можно дальше от крови, теряясь при виде больных и раненых. А Клаус... что ж, с его появлением в жизни Дориана произошли некоторые необратимые изменения. И очень хотелось верить, что это влияние было взаимным.  
— Ложись. Рядом.  
Прямо как отдал команду собаке, — с неудовольствием подумал Дориан, стоя у края кровати.  
Однако в его борьбе между морализированием и жаждой оказаться поближе к Клаусу морализирование потерпело разгромное поражение. Искушение лечь рядом, пусть не прижаться и не обнять, а просто побыть так близко, оказалось чересчур велико: Дориан осторожно, опасаясь неловким движением потревожить рану Клауса, юркнул под одеяло, не веря, что все это происходит на самом деле.  
Клаус больше ничего не сказал, не шелохнулся. Спустя какое-то время его дыхание стало ровным и глубоким. Дориан, повернувшись набок, разглядывал его лицо, отмечая мелкие морщинки у глаз, и едва видный шрам на щеке, и как челка в беспорядке закрывает лоб. Во сне Клаус не утратил своей притягательной суровости, хотя и расслабился. Дориан смотрел на него и не мог наглядеться, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему, не проследить пальцами линию челюсти, и сомкнутых губ, и прямого носа.  
Клаус был само совершенство.  
Дориан все смотрел и смотрел на него, тысячу раз был почти готов попрать свои принципы и поддаться соблазну, дотронуться хотя бы один раз, самыми кончиками пальцев — так что Клаус даже не почувствует, не проснется, никогда не узнает... и тысячу раз не дотронулся, утешая себя мечтами сыграть решающую роль в этой дурной истории с гипнотизером и получить от Клауса в награду скупую похвалу и настоящее рукопожатие. Возможно, получится даже воспользоваться моментом и выманить обещание поужинать вместе в каком-нибудь старомодном заведении, где двое мужчин за столиком не вызовут никакого двусмысленного любопытства...  
До мутного рассвета было еще несколько часов, когда Дориан нехотя вылез из как никогда уютной постели в холодное зимнее утро. Клаус все еще лежал на спине — возможно, он скорее был в обмороке, чем спал. Дориан склонился над ним, придерживая свои длинные рассыпающиеся кудри, чтобы они случайно не задели лицо майора, уловил тихое размеренное дыхание и улыбнулся с облегчением.  
Он уехал на внедорожнике Клауса. В его планах было как можно скорее сообщить алфавитам о местонахождении майора Эбербаха, а после — вернуться домой, в Норт-Даунс.  
На тумбочке рядом с кроватью Дориан предусмотрительно оставил бутылку с водой и записку на салфетке: «От Эроики с любовью». 

***

Вылазка за картиной была спланирована гениально — как и любая другая кража знаменитого и великолепного Эроики. И тем более было непонятно, на каком этапе эта блестящая задумка дала сбой, обернувшись катастрофой.  
Когда он оказался в ловушке, со всех сторон окруженный несообразительными, но очень шустрыми охранниками, идея прошмыгнуть в лифт и нахально проехать несколько этажей, а потом улизнуть в первое попавшееся окно показалась отличной. И эта импровизация сработала бы, если бы треклятый лифт не застрял почти на тринадцатом этаже.  
Сверху послышались приглушенные голоса и топот нескольких пар ног. Дориан замер, мысли заметались в голове. Солгать, что был приглашен хозяином и теперь вынужден уйти раньше по срочному делу? Не пойдет, такая откровенная ложь позволит в два счета вывести его на чистую воду, а слишком приметная внешность не даст затеряться в толпе и потом отовраться, что обознались. Дориан едва не взвыл от досады. Право же, какая-то полоса невезения!  
Топот наверху замер, чей-то голос неразборчиво отдал несколько распоряжений. Двери начали нехотя, со скрежетом открываться. Дориан метнулся к задней стенке лифта и задрал голову, готовясь торговаться за свою жизнь.  
На полу тринадцатого этажа показались несколько пар тяжелых армейских ботинок. В груди ёкнуло. Быть не может!  
— Так и знал, что это ты! — с досадой пробормотал Клаус, опустившись на корточки и согнувшись в три погибели, чтобы рассмотреть Дориана. Его цепкий взгляд прошелся по лицу и одежде, выискивая ранения и не находя их.  
— Какая встреча, майор! — просиял Дориан. — Никогда еще не был так счастлив видеть вас, как сейчас!  
Клаус фыркнул и никак не прокомментировал это заявление. Вместо этого он поднялся на ноги и что-то тихо скомандовал своим сопровождающим. Снова послышался топот, зашипела, удаляясь, рация. В поле зрения Дориана осталась только одна пара ботинок.  
При открытых дверях он бы выбрался из лифта и сам, однако с помощью Клауса это получилось намного быстрее. В процессе освобождения Дориан старался не думать о том, во что превратится, если лифт внезапно придет в движение, и с облегчением перевел дух, только оказавшись на твердом полу в безлюдном холле, подальше от злополучной шахты. Клаус вздернул его на ноги и придирчиво оглядел со всех сторон, ощупал, хмурясь, и отпустил, только удостоверившись, что никаких не видимых глазу повреждений нет.  
— Каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы сунуться в логово такой преступной шайки! — прорычал Клаус, поправляя собственную амуницию. — Это не дон Волоболонте и не твои подельники, принципиально не марающие себя убийствами, — это самая настоящая банда! И тебе повезло, что мы нашли тебя раньше, чем они!  
Дориан улыбнулся, потирая ушибленный локоть:  
— Не сердитесь, майор. Все было под контролем, пока ваши люди не явились сюда и не навели панику. Кстати, великолепно выглядите. Из меня неплохой доктор получился бы, верно?  
Клаус запнулся, сбитый с толку этим замечанием, и вместо нудной нотации только процедил несколько нелестных слов, под конец велев убираться, пока Интерпол не сообразил, что в обесточенном лифте так кстати застрял то ли свидетель, то ли член преступной шайки.  
— С каких пор вы работаете с Интерполом? — подозрительно поинтересовался Дориан, замерев на полушаге.  
Клаус одарил его пронзительным взглядом и усмехнулся:  
— Совместная масштабная операция. Так что советую не играть на моем терпении, я могу вспомнить о профессиональной солидарности.  
Дориан понятливо кивнул и рванул на выход, пообещав себе отплатить Клаусу равноценной помощью. Говоря по правде, он уже сбился со счета, кто из них сколько раз кому помогал и за кем должок на этот раз. Как бы он и Клаус ни пытались оказаться друг от друга подальше, судьба сводила их снова и снова, испытывая обоих на прочность. Дориан предпочитал видеть в этом некое положительное знамение, хотя у Клауса наверняка было на сей счет прямо противоположное мнение.  
Уже в тишине и безопасности машины, которую Бонхэм уверенно уводил все дальше и дальше от злополучного небоскреба, Дориан решился проверить сохранность картины, ради которой рисковал на этот раз, без преувеличений, головой.  
Однако в накладном кармане картины не оказалось.  
Тут же вспомнились крепкие руки Клауса и его помощь с вызволением из застрявшего лифта. Ну, майор!..  
Дориан обернулся, прожигая взглядом едва виднеющиеся верхние этажи высотки. Уступить роль соблазнителя еще куда ни шло, но профессиональная честь — это святое! 

***

Шлосс Эбербах был знаком Дориану не понаслышке. Говоря откровенно, здесь он ориентировался ничуть не хуже, чем в собственном замке — сказывались многочасовые бдения над картами, когда Дориан ради развлечения планировал выкрасть из Шлосса то «Портрет мужчины в пурпурном», то — в самых смелых мечтах — самого Клауса. Потому теперь и двигался он беззвучно и стремительно, безошибочно зная, где лучше свернуть, чтобы не попасться на глаза никому из прислуги, если вдруг к кому нагрянула бессонница.  
Выбор Дориана пал на спальню Клауса по двум причинам. Во-первых, Клаус наверняка держал картину при себе, ведь иначе пришлось бы объяснять ее появление. А во-вторых... во-вторых, Дориан не был уверен, что еще когда-то Клаус даст мало-мальски достоверный повод наведаться в свою спальню. Приходить непрошеным гостем совсем не то, что явиться по извращенному, но все же приглашению хозяина.  
Дверь приоткрылась на несколько дюймов — абсолютно бесшумно, конечно же. Дориан замер на пороге, прислушиваясь. Из спальни не доносилось никаких подозрительных звуков — только тихий присвист дыхания. Кажется, Клаус спал довольно крепко, но все равно Дориан решил перестраховаться, и комната начала медленно наполняться усыпляющим газом.  
Выждав для верности минуту и проверив надежность маски на лице, Дориан тенью проскользнул внутрь.  
Что-то щелкнуло, в глаза ударил свет. Проморгавшись, Дориан увидел Клауса, одетого в халат поверх пижамы и глядящего на него совершенно ясным взглядом. И дуло пистолета, направленное прямо в грудь. Какой теплый прием. Не иначе, Клаус знал, что Дориан вот-вот заявится в Шлосс, поэтому каждую ночь был наготове — и предварительно еще успел стребовать у штатных специалистов, чтобы те придумали нейтрализатор к знаменитому усыпляющему газу Эроики. Надо же, как далеко продвинулось НАТО на поприще изготовления всяческих антидотов…  
— Закрой дверь, но не запирай, — спокойно скомандовал Клаус, не шевелясь и не опуская пистолет.  
Дориан подчинился под этим пристальным взглядом. Дежавю первых мгновений было настолько сильным, что лишило его обычного красноречия, но теперь душевное равновесие возвращалось, а вместе с ним и способность быстро перестраивать линию поведения в критических ситуациях. Парадоксально, но, оказавшись наедине с вооруженным Клаусом в его же спальне, Дориан решил, что наступило самое подходящее время раскрыть ему глаза на происходящее, на гипноз, на все нестыковки в его поведении.  
Вот только у Клауса, похоже, было совсем иное мнение на этот счет.  
— Раздевайся, — коротко скомандовал он.  
Дориан стянул защитную маску и как мог очаровательно улыбнулся.  
— Майор, право же, сейчас не лучшее...  
— Раздевайся, — перебил Клаус и для убедительности взвел курок. В мертвой тишине это прозвучало просто оглушительно.  
Дориан нарочито неторопливо поднял руки, лихорадочно продумывая свои дальнейшие слова, сочиняя и отвергая дюжины вариантов. Права на ошибку у него нет, Клаус — бомба замедленного действия, и стоит сказать что-то не то...  
— Майор, я так долго ждал от вас подобных слов, что не могу поверить в правдивость происходящего, — наконец осторожно начал Дориан, медленно-медленно расстегивая свое одеяние. Надо было выиграть время, посеять в разуме Клауса сомнения в правильности его действий. А дальше сработает знаменитая паранойя майора Эбербаха.  
— Мне тоже не верится, что ты столько лет настаивал на своих чувствах, а потом резко передумал. Наводит на размышления.  
Дориан отстегнул пояс с воровским инструментом и бросил его на ковер. Несмотря на обстоятельства, он не мог удержаться от искушения и не продемонстрировать Клаусу свою красоту. Пронзительно-зеленый взгляд следил за малейшим движением, всё фиксируя в памяти. Дориан не сомневался, что это представление отпечатается в разуме Клауса намертво, и майор при всем своем упрямстве не сможет выкинуть его из головы, даже когда всё вернется на круги своя.  
— Я не передумал, майор, — ответил Дориан, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово. Пальцы немного дрожали, он так не волновался еще ни разу в жизни, и никогда еще ставки не были столь высоки. — Я люблю вас. Поэтому я и готов поступиться своими интересами ради ваших.  
Клаус хмыкнул. Его безупречная выдержка не изменила ему и сейчас: он следил за неторопливо разоблачающимся Дорианом по-прежнему спокойно, без ожидаемой похоти во взгляде.  
— Ума не приложу, какие мои интересы ты можешь так рьяно защищать.  
Дориан открыл было рот, забывшись, но закашлялся, и пылкое «Гипнотизер, майор!» почти потерялось в судорожном хрипе.  
Клаус в считанные секунды налил воды в стакан и оказался рядом, помогая напиться. Горло у Дориана спазматически сжималось, вода частично расплескалась в его трясущихся руках.  
— Выглядишь паршиво, — мрачно прокомментировал Клаус, когда приступ прошел. — Что с тобой творится?  
— Со мной творится?! — взорвался Дориан. — Лучше задайтесь вопросом, что творится с вами! Вы, кто всегда избегал меня, вдруг начинаете преследовать с двусмысленными предложениями! Слать цветы! Дарить подарки! По-вашему, это нормально?!  
Клаус опешил от такого напора и отступил на полшага.  
— Разве в таких случаях положено делать что-то другое?  
— В таких — это каких?! — прошипел Дориан, требовательно глядя на Клауса. Ну же, пошевели мозгами, сделай правильный вывод!  
Раздался деликатный стук в дверь.  
— Сэр, все в порядке? — встревоженно спросили с той стороны.  
Дориан замер, словно его еще раз застигли на месте преступления. Живое воображение мигом нарисовало, как они с Клаусом выглядят со стороны: в спальне, глубокой ночью, наедине, Дориан практически раздет, Клаус... по сравнению с его обычной одеждой — тоже, считай, раздет.  
— Майор, не открывайте! — панически зашептал Дориан, схватив Клауса за руку.  
Тот удивленно посмотрел в ответ и, мгновенно уловив направление размышлений Дориана, чуть нахмурился.  
— Спрячься, — коротко скомандовал Клаус и направился к двери.  
Дориан не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как забраться в шкаф и притулиться между костюмами, аккуратно развешанными на вешалках. Из своего укрытия Дориан слышал короткий диалог Клауса с кем-то из прислуги, судя по голосу — молодым человеком. На все расспросы Клаус рявкнул что-то грозное, отчего Дориан от души посочувствовал юноше, который наверняка действовал из лучших побуждений.  
— Все, вылезай, — буркнул Клаус совсем рядом.  
Дориан, фыркая и морщась, выбрался из шкафа. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза — это груда его же одежды, сваленная между креслом и дверью. Если только у стучавшегося не было невообразимой близорукости, он должен был увидеть эти вещи и задаться вопросом, откуда они могли взяться... Хотя стоп. Не потому ли он так поспешно ретировался, что объяснил себе наличие чужой одежды в спальне майора Эбербаха наличием человека, которому эта одежда, собственно, и принадлежала?..  
— Что еще? — недовольно поинтересовался Клаус, следя, как меняется выражение лица Дориана.  
Выслушав путаные объяснения, разбавленные как можно более прозрачными намеками на очевидную ненормальность происходящего, он лишь сильнее нахмурился и в конце концов закурил.  
— Твои рассуждения звучат бредово, — наконец выдал Клаус. — И оденься, хватит разгуливать по моему дому в одних брюках!  
— Можно подумать, это не вы пять минут назад заставили меня раздеться под дулом пистолета, — проворчал Дориан. Одевшись, он почувствовал себя немного увереннее, словно в мир вернулась частичка «нормальности».  
Клаус тем временем докурил и, придя к какому-то заключению, резким движением потушил окурок в пепельнице.  
— Допустим, ты прав, — заговорил он, опасно щурясь. Даже в пижаме и халате Клаус смотрелся достаточно угрожающе, чтобы Дориан прикусил язык и не влезал с комментариями. — Был гипнотизер, который зачем-то решил сделать тебе подарок за мой счет. Вопрос — зачем? Никогда не поверю в его бескорыстие.  
— Он что-то говорил про ваше падение, — осторожно сформулировал Дориан, опасаясь снова зайтись кашлем. Премерзкие ощущения.  
Клаус фыркнул:  
— Чушь. Моя личная жизнь не может стать поводом для отстранения от службы до тех пор, пока ты не окажешься вражеским шпионом и не вытянешь из меня разведданные.  
Дориан устало опустился в кресло. Ослиное упрямство Клауса всегда было проблемой, которая сейчас приобрела катастрофические масштабы. Подумать только, всего полгода назад подобные слова Дориан бы расценил как самое искреннее признание, а сейчас не знал, как убедить Клауса проявить здравомыслие.  
— Ладно, я проверю твои слова, — с изрядной долей раздражения сдался Клаус, заставив Дориана встрепенуться. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты поужинал со мной.  
Что-что, он не ослышался?!  
— Это консервативное заведение, оденься... — Клаус окинул его красноречивым взглядом, — соответствующе.  
Дориан в замешательстве молчал. Не удавалось отделаться от ощущения какой-то неправильности происходящего. Разве запрограммированному Клаусу не положено восторженно принимать любую придурь Дориана, включая выбор одежды, ни на что не роптать и взирать на него с немым обожанием? Или он что-то не так понял в приказе гипнотизера?..  
— Все будет в рамках приличий, — добавил Клаус с большой убежденностью.  
Дориан только кивнул. Ужин так ужин, прилично так прилично. Главное, чтобы Клаус не выбросил этот разговор из головы: гипнотизер не должен остаться безнаказанным, а сам Клаус — таким морально покореженным.  
— Выход там, — нелюбезно подсказал Клаус, указывая на окно, в котором забрезжили предрассветные сумерки. — И даже не думай, что в следующий раз я отпущу тебя так быстро, если ты снова заявишься сюда, чтобы что-то украсть. 

***

Звонил агент А. Как всегда вежливый, он сперва извинился за беспокойство и спешку и, когда Дориан весь извелся от тревоги, наконец-то пояснил, что звонит по поручению майора Эбербаха. Видимо, Клаус все-таки прислушался к Дориану во время их последней встречи: по словам А, гипнотизера поймали и допросили. Однако тот оказался прожженным интриганом и бойко защищал свои права, отрицал все предъявленные ему обвинения и заявил, что если майор Эбербах находится под гипнозом, то его показания не имеют никакой силы; если же майор загипнотизирован не был, то о каких обвинениях идет речь, господа?..  
— То есть, вам нужен свидетель, — заключил Дориан, невольно отдавая должное изворотливости гипнотизера. Но какая все-таки подлость: влезть в чужую душу и с удовольствием потоптаться в ней, а потом еще и апеллировать к законам!  
— Именно, лорд Глория, — вздохнул в трубке агент А. — Майор гарантирует вам абсолютную безопасность, если вы сможете засвидетельствовать...  
— Я понял, — поспешно сказал Дориан, пока агент А не облек в слова то, что происходило последние несколько месяцев. — И, конечно, я готов оказать всяческую поддержку НАТО. Но ведь меня также подвергли гипнозу, разве мои показания с юридической точки зрения будут чем-то отличаться от показаний майора?  
Агент А замялся.  
— Лорд Глория, у НАТО немало... внештатных консультантов. Один из них сможет помочь вам преодолеть императив. Вы заявите о своей невосприимчивости к гипнозу. Остальное — дело техники, положитесь в этом на наших специалистов.  
— Вижу, НАТО частенько такое проворачивает? Впрочем, неважно, — Дориан нервно затеребил телефонный провод, пытаясь подобрать слова для самого важного вопроса. — Агент А, скажите, а майор... он... в порядке?  
— В полном, — с легким удивлением ответил тот. — Майор Эбербах, конечно, в ярости, что всю работу выполнили мы, а теперь, в самом конце, снова подключается Интерпол, но с этим ничего не поделать.  
Сердце Дориана пропустило удар. Интерпол? Это плохо. Очень плохо. Может ли Клаус быть настолько зол, чтобы решить одним ударом расправиться и с гипнотизером, и с Эроикой, едва успеют высохнуть чернила на свидетельских показаниях?  
Агент А, не имевший представления о демонах сомнений, терзавших Дориана, спокойно продолжал:  
— Майор позаботился, чтобы у вас как у лорда Глории была причина находиться вместе с ним в том подземном ходе.  
Дориан не удержался от едкого комментария:  
— Даже интересно, какие причины могли побудить сиятельного лорда Глорию спуститься в затхлое подземелье с незнакомым разведчиком.  
Агент А ничуть не смутился:  
— НАТО привлекло вас как независимого консультанта по предметам искусства. По документам ранее вы уже работали с майором Эбербахом над похожим поручением, поэтому самому факту вашего знакомства никто не удивится. Вам передадут необходимые бумаги для ознакомления.  
— Удивительно продуманно, — ошеломленно пробормотал Дориан.  
— Майор спланировал все до мелочей, — довольным тоном отозвался агент А. — Вам остается только приехать и озвучить чуть скорректированную версию событий.  
Дориан бросил безнадежный взгляд на часы. Кажется, обещанный майором ужин все-таки не состоится: к завтрашнему вечеру они точно закончат с делом гипнотизера, и всё вернется на круги своя, а это значит — прости-прощай, первое и, возможно, единственное свидание с Клаусом.  
Вздохнув, Дориан пообещал агенту А прибыть в штаб-квартиру НАТО ранним утром. Во всяком случае, у него должно остаться время на попытку отвоевать обещанный ужин. 

***

Никогда бы Дориан не подумал, что будет робеть, входя в штаб-квартиру НАТО в Бонне. По дороге он успел продумать и отвергнуть с дюжину сценариев разговора с Клаусом — ни один не показался ему достаточно убедительным, чтобы Клаус отложил на минуту свою взлелеянную паранойю и по-настоящему услышал обращенные к нему слова. Дориан подбадривал себя тем, что едва ли его поступки можно трактовать двояко, но Клаус... ох, Клаус мог бы узреть подвох даже в явлении ангела с небес!  
Агент G перехватил его на первом этаже и сразу увлек вглубь здания, и дверь с табличкой «Только для служебного пользования» отрезала их от толкущихся в холле людей.  
— У вас не осталось вопросов по поводу предстоящего? — со скрытым волнением спросил агент G, пока они, к неудовольствию Дориана, ехали в пустом лифте.  
Вопросов было огромное количество. Например, сильно ли зол Клаус и не попытается ли он придушить Дориана, едва они окажутся в одном помещении. Но вместо этого он окинул агента G долгим взглядом и заговорщически спросил:  
— Почему вы так странно одеты, мистер G? Вам, безусловно, очень идет, но...  
Агент G одернул пиджак и принужденно улыбнулся:  
— Долг обязывает, лорд Глория. Майор пообещал содрать с меня шкуру, если я появлюсь перед коллегами из Интерпола в неподобающем виде. Так что вот, — он развел руками, демонстрируя темно-синий костюм, очень широкий в плечах и достаточно приталенный, чтобы визуально преобразить его фигуру из худощаво-изящной в атлетическую. При этом, видимо, агент G решил не сдаваться хотя бы в мелочах и оставил обувь на каблуке или платформе, так что почти сравнялся с Дорианом ростом. С учетом тщательно завитых светлых волос он в этой одежде удивительно походил на Дориана, который, памятуя обещание Клаусу, оделся «прилично», то есть тоже в костюм, хотя и не такого строгого оттенка синего.  
Лифт раскрыл свою железную пасть, на этот раз выпуская Дориана без приключений. Вслед за агентом G он миновал длинный коридор и вошел в очередную безликую дверь. В комнате уже было пять человек, из которых Дориан знал Клауса, его шефа и агента А. Еще двое были ему совершенно незнакомы — очевидно, интерполовцы. Они-то и стояли к нему лицом, в отличие от Клауса, который, словно нарочно, оттягивал момент неизбежной встречи.  
Дориан подобрался, спокойно и решительно встречая обращенный на него взгляд интерполовца. Это был молодой человек, помладше самого Дориана, белокурый и светлоглазый. При других обстоятельствах он бы определенно удостоился изысканных комплиментов и невинного флирта, но сейчас было не время и не место. К тому же при виде Дориана интерполовец нахмурился, словно вспоминая что-то, а потом потрясенно распахнул глаза и, прежде чем кто-то успел сказать хоть слово, воскликнул:  
— Это же Эроика!  
Все обернулись и окинули агента G и Дориана придирчивыми взглядами.  
— Где Эроика? — очень натурально удивился Клаус.  
— Да вот же он! Высокий блондин, вьющиеся волосы, голубые глаза, телосложение атлетическое...  
Клаус смерил интерполовца уничижительным взором:  
— Уточните, про которого из этих мужчин вы говорите. Под приведенное описание подходят оба.  
Все снова оглядели Дориана и агента G, который за счет скрытой платформы набрал необходимые несколько дюймов для «высокого роста», а за счет хитроумно подобранной одежды выглядел не худощавым, а атлетически сложенным.  
Дориан с настороженностью следил за вторым интерполовцем, который молчал, только поблескивал стеклами прямоугольных очков. С виду — чуть старше Клауса, а уже высокое начальство. Ни одергивать своего сослуживца, ни приходить ему на помощь, ни вмешиваться каким-либо иным образом он явно не планировал.  
Молодой интерполовец заметно стушевался, покраснел, но все же упрямо указал на Дориана.  
— Почему он? — продолжал упорствовать Клаус. — Никогда не слышал, чтобы Интерполу удалось получить достоверное описание Эроики.  
— Да потому что второй — ваш же подчиненный!  
Клаус будто бы успокоился, но Дориан, шеф и алфавиты, не понаслышке знакомые с его нравом, притихли, опасаясь привлечь внимание неосторожным движением.  
— Ах, подчиненный... какое убедительное, а главное — справедливое основание обвинить второго подходящего под описание человека. Интерпол всегда так поступает?  
Агент, чересчур неопытный, чтобы тягаться с Клаусом, со всего маху вляпался в очевидную ловушку:  
— Но ведь всем известно, что НАТО сотрудничает с Эроикой!  
Повисла звенящая тишина.  
Клаус изобразил еще большее недоумение, чем всего пару минут назад:  
— Я не ослышался — вы обвиняете НАТО в сотрудничестве с вором международного масштаба? А лорда Глорию, всемирно известного искусствоведа, — жест в сторону Дориана, — подозреваете в воровстве? Надеюсь, Интерпол располагает вескими доказательствами, чтобы выдвигать такие серьезные обвинения в адрес подданного британской короны.  
Агент в панике оглянулся на своего старшего товарища. Тот отточенным жестом поправил очки и ступил на шаг вперед — воплощение вежливости и доброжелательности.  
— Лорд Глория, я приношу извинения за действия моего подчиненного. С его стороны было вопиющей некомпетентностью спутать вас с вором Эроикой.  
— Только не наказывайте его слишком строго, — улыбнулся Дориан, легко принимая условия игры.  
Интерполовец кивнул в ответ и обратился к Клаусу:  
— Майор Эбербах, полагаю, нам не следует задерживать лорда Глорию. Процессуальные действия не займут много времени. Также от лица Интерпола я бы хотел выразить НАТО благодарность за содействие в этом сложном деле.  
Дориан хладнокровно отметил, что интерполовец и не подумал извиниться за обвинение НАТО в сотрудничестве с Эроикой. Похоже, информация была получена из достоверных источников, а потому не подлежала сомнению. Почему же тогда он извинился перед самим Дорианом? Источник не раскрыл личность Эроики? Или же... или же Клаус выторговал для Дориана неприкосновенность, как и обещал?  
Взгляд Клауса перехватить не удалось, и, несмотря на ободряющие улыбки алфавитов и шефа, Дориан прошествовал вслед за интерполовцами с тяжелым сердцем. Без сомнений, Клаус сдержит слово, и Дориан выйдет из этого здания свободным человеком. Но не было уверенности, что после этого он хотя бы еще раз увидит Клауса.  
Интерполовец не слукавил: времени действительно ушло не много. Лишних вопросов ему не задавали, только по существу произошедшего в подземном ходе и далее. Дориан без запинки рассказал слегка скорректированную версию событий, внимательно прочитал записанные показания и засвидетельствовал их правильность собственноручной подписью. Гипнотизера он, конечно же, опознал сразу: это лицо, вроде бы неприметное, выжглось в его памяти намертво.  
Молодой интерполовец остался заполнять бумаги, а Дориан в сопровождении его начальника наконец-то вышел в коридор, где их терпеливо дожидался Клаус.  
— Возвращаю вашего подопечного в целости и сохранности, как договаривались, — вкрадчиво произнес интерполовец.  
Дориан поспешил очутиться от него подальше и вздохнул с облегчением, только оказавшись рядом с Клаусом. Не то чтобы он всерьез опасался за свою свободу, но было бы крайне неприятно и хлопотно отстаивать право на нее силой.  
Интерполовец блеснул стеклами очков, повернувшись к Клаусу.  
— Полагаю, операция прошла успешно. Свидетельств лорда Глории будет вполне достаточно, чтобы суд поддержал обвинение. Что думаете, майор Эбрбах?  
— Я думаю, что вам стоит лучше отбирать агентов для таких важных поручений, — бесстрастно отозвался Клаус.  
Интерполовец неприятно ухмыльнулся:  
— Задание пустяковое, сплошь бумажная работа. А молодым агентам полезно знакомиться с Железным Клаусом, это избавляет от иллюзий. Мое почтение, — откланявшись, он развернулся и стремительно направился прочь.  
— Он знает, кто я? — тихо спросил Дориан, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся спину интерполовца.  
— Догадывается, — без раздумий ответил Клаус, щурясь. — Но доказательств не имеет и копать в этом направлении не будет, можешь не беспокоиться.  
— Откуда такая уверенность, майор? — полюбопытствовал Дориан, обернувшись к Клаусу. Казалось, тысячу лет он не испытывал такого умиротворения — и это было бесценно.  
Клаус наконец-то посмотрел ему прямо в глаза — спокойно, ни в чем не обвиняя.  
— Интерпол согласился, что от Эроики вреда куда меньше, чем от банды, частью которой был этот гипнотизер. Принцип меньшего зла в действии. — Клаус достал пачку сигарет, повертел ее в руках и, словно решив что-то, убрал обратно. — Идем. Я задолжал тебе объяснения.  
Дориан знал, где находится каморка, в которой обитал Клаус. Кабинетом она считалась весьма условно, просто потому, что это было положено по регламенту. На самом же деле Клаус предпочитал работать вместе с алфавитами в том просторном помещении, где был размещен их отряд, — своеобразный _open space_. А в своем кабинете он, пользуясь хорошей звукоизоляцией, устраивал взбучки провинившимся.  
Но на этот раз они действительно прошли мимо алфавитов, которым Дориан то и дело приветливо кивал, к кабинету. Клаус тщательно закрыл дверь и предложил сесть на стул для посетителей — очень жесткий и неудобный, с высокой спинкой. Само по себе сидение на этом стуле, должно быть, уже являлось частью наказания алфавитов.  
Порывшись в сейфе, Клаус вытащил не слишком толстую папку и протянул ее Дориану:  
— Здесь собраны основные сведения по нашему делу, можешь ознакомиться. Чай, кофе?  
— Чай, пожалуйста, — рассеянно отозвался Дориан, склонившись над бумагами.  
Скрипнула дверь: Клаус вышел, но Дориан не обратил на это внимания. Все его мысли занимали ровные строчки отчета: владелец замка, того самого, с так и не украденной картиной, находился в тесных деловых отношениях с бандитом, у которого Дориан картину все-таки украл, и это были только двое из обширной мафиозной сети, прикрывавшей нелегальные миллионы мало-мальски убедительной законной деятельностью.  
— Твой чай.  
Дориан с благодарностью принял огромную толстостенную кружку — оскорбление всех изысканных чайных сервизов — и с удивлением почувствовал тонкий аромат бергамота. Да и сам чай был явно не пакетированный, а заваренный — насыщенного, крепкого цвета.  
— «Эрл Грей»? — пробормотал Дориан, пригубив. — Мой любимый.  
Клаус при этих словах смущенно кашлянул и отвернулся, потянувшись к оставленной на столе пачке сигарет. Дориан улыбнулся, отпивая еще чая и теша себя мыслью, что Клаус действительно мог когда-то купить заварку и держать ее специально для него.  
— Что скажешь? — спросил Клаус, кивнув на папку, лежащую на столе.  
Дориан скользнул по ней взглядом, раздумывая.  
— В общих чертах я все понял: Интерпол и НАТО объединились, чтобы взять участников этой банды. Мне непонятно только одно, — тут он посмотрел на Клауса в упор, — почему этим занимались именно вы?  
Клаус глубоко затянулся и медленно выдохнул струю сизоватого дыма. Он стоял, опираясь спиной о стену, и странно медлил с ответом, как будто выбирал из нескольких вариантов правильный.  
— На меня не действует гипноз. Собственно, это было главной причиной, по которой Интерпол привлек НАТО. Никто другой для того дела не годился.  
Исчерпывающее объяснение... И, пожалуй, Дориан с удовольствием жил бы без этого признания — и десятка других, не произнесенных, которые оно тянуло за собой.  
Он очень аккуратно поставил кружку на стол и, поднявшись, подошел к Клаусу. Посмотрел в холодные зеленые глаза, которые, не мигая, смотрели в ответ.  
Клаус мог бы уклониться от удара. О, если бы он только попытался уклониться!.. Но он не дрогнул, не шелохнулся — немецкий кусок гранита, а не человек! И кулак Дориана впечатался в стену в каком-то дюйме от головы Клауса, костяшки пальцев заныли, но это было ничто в сравнении с тем, что творилось внутри.  
— Я бы хотел разбить вам лицо за лицемерие и притворство, — прошипел Дориан в бешенстве. — Но в моих правилах не портить красоту, даже если она прилагается к мерзкому нраву!  
Клаус снова затянулся, и его следующие слова были приправлены горьким дымом:  
— А я хотел придушить тебя, когда разведка донесла, что Эроику понесло в потайной ход именно в тот день и час, когда Интерпол начал свою операцию. Но в моих правилах не бросать и не сдавать моих людей, даже если они ведут себя как полные идиоты.  
Отчасти Клаус, конечно, был прав. Но...  
— Вы могли бы сказать мне, что гипноз на вас не действует! Мне не впервой выставлять себя дураком перед вами, но, черт возьми, никогда это еще не было так обидно! Если бы я только знал, что все это не более чем спектакль!..  
— Вот именно, — оборвал его Клаус, — если бы ты знал подоплеку этого дела, то вел бы себя совершенно по-другому и мог бы вызвать подозрения. К тому же, я тебе много раз говорил, что моя работа связана с большим риском. Тебе стоило хотя бы раз убедиться в этом на собственной шкуре.  
— Убедиться?! — взревел Дориан и, не сдерживаясь, схватил Клауса за лацканы пиджака и хорошенько тряхнул. — Да я никогда не знаю, увижу вас в следующий раз или придется идти на кладбище и читать эпитафию! Меня не надо ни в чем убеждать!  
Клаус невозмутимо глядел в ответ, пережидая бурю.  
— Моя работа опасна для окружающих меня людей, — с каменным спокойствием повторил он. — Тебе повезло, что на этот раз мое поведение было под контролем.  
Дориан надтреснуто рассмеялся, отпуская его.  
— Может, я хочу, чтобы вы хоть раз потеряли над собой контроль, майор. Может, я мечтаю, чтобы вы смотрели на меня горящими глазами, забыв про надуманный стыд. Но только добровольно, а не потому что вам промыли мозги или потому что того требует очередная миссия. Ведь я прав? — горько вопросил Дориан. — Вы бы без раздумий зашли дальше, разыгрывая самое убедительное представление, какое только можно вообразить. А знаете, что самое ужасное?  
Клаус, словно завороженный, качнул головой, и Дориан тихо, сам себе не веря, продолжил:  
— Самое ужасное, что даже это не способно отвратить меня от вас.  
Клаус молчал, оглушенный.  
Внезапно он дернул рукой, с ругательствами кинул в пепельницу окурок, дотлевший и обжегший пальцы. Простой и прозаический жест, такой неуместный посреди выяснения отношений. Дориан неожиданно почувствовал неуместным самого себя. Что он до сих пор делает здесь, в этом здании, в этом кабинете? Он отыграл отведенную ему роль; его великолепное, гениально срежиссированное соло логически завершилось — и артист может покинуть сцену, пока его таланты не понадобятся в следующем акте.  
— Не рисуй из меня монстра, я бы никогда не поступил с тобой так, — раздраженно сказал Клаус, разминая обожженные пальцы. — Хотя ты и заслуживаешь подобный урок.  
— Я заслуживаю?! — изумился Дориан.  
Клаус зыркнул на него исподлобья.  
— Повторюсь: моя работа опасна для окружающих меня людей. Для тебя вся жизнь — игра, ты и понятия не имеешь о том, с чем мне приходится сталкиваться и как поступать. Вечно всех подозревать. В том числе давних знакомых, которые своим появлением рискуют сорвать тщательно подготовленную операцию. Какова была вероятность того, что ты объявился в том подземном ходе сам по себе, отправившись за очередной картинкой или какой-нибудь безделушкой, а не потому, что был частью той самой группировки, которую безрезультатно преследовал Интерпол?  
Дориан отшатнулся, пораженный. Он не находил слов и даже не пытался разобраться, чего в нем больше — обиды или бессильной злости.  
— Вы всерьез полагали, что я мог нарочно отвлекать вас? Предать вас? Я?!  
Клаус без труда выдержал его взгляд.  
— Ты никогда не вписывался в существующий порядок вещей. Поэтому — нет, я не допускал мысли, что ты мог замараться тем, что творили эти бандиты. Но личные симпатии и антипатии не должны руководить моими действиями.  
Личные... симпатии... Дориан все еще был необыкновенно рассержен, но два этих слова возымели такой же эффект, как самые искренние извинения и самое чистосердечное раскаяние. Тем более что от Клауса было не дождаться ни того, ни другого.  
Клаус тем временем продолжал:  
— Кроме того, ты своим появлением навлек на себя внимание и Интерпола, и банды. Тебя бы убили без размышлений, если бы стало ясно, что из-за тебя дорогостоящая операция покатилась в тартарары.  
— То есть, вы меня спасли? — съязвил Дориан, но уже без прежнего пыла. — По-своему, конечно же.  
Клаус ответил ему кривой усмешкой:  
— Во всяком случае, ты жив и на свободе. А мог бы обживать тюремную камеру или даже тесную могилу.  
Воображение живо визуализировало этот мрачный прогноз, и Дориан поежился. Он любил жизнь. И свободу. И Клауса. И, в общем-то, здесь и сейчас у него было и одно, и другое, и третье. А в минувшие месяцы Клауса было даже почти достаточно, и в памяти осталось немало моментов, которые можно было перебирать, больше не терзаясь угрызениями совести. Пожалуй, он даже остался в выигрыше, и не стоит роптать.  
— Так тебе интересно, как все обстояло на самом деле? — невозмутимо спросил Клаус.  
Дориан, коря себя за любопытство, поверженно кивнул и вернулся на стул. Чай уже успел остыть.  
Клаус снова закурил, собираясь с мыслями, и наконец заговорил.  
Интерпол получал информацию о преступной сети из нескольких источников, в том числе им удалось внедрить своих людей в банду. Однако внедрение шпионов — процесс обычно обоюдный, и Интерпол внимательно следил за активностью бандита, очень убедительно изображавшего добросовестного работника Интерпола. В конце концов именно через него преступникам передали тщательно дозированную дезинформацию, спровоцировав на дерзкую, беспрецедентную акцию: их заставили захотеть заполучить базы данных НАТО и продать информацию, составляющую государственную тайну. Проблема была только одна: преступники решили воспользоваться новейшими методиками психопрограммирования и последними химическими разработками для повышения внушаемости.  
Дориан наконец-то понял, почему гипнотизеру удалось подчинить его как по волшебству: Клаус заблаговременно принял антидот, потому на него и не подействовал лишенный цвета и запаха газ, который распылили в подземном ходе. Видимо, догадка Дориана оказалась верной, и странное отсутствие действия на Клауса фирменного усыпляющего газа тоже объяснялось продвижением НАТО на поприще антидотов. А вот сам Дориан попал в камеру пыток уже с измененным составом крови, и достаточно было нескольких слов, чтобы навязать ему чужую волю.  
Но если с химической составляющей Интерпол мог справиться и самостоятельно, то связываться с высококлассным и опытным гипнотизером было чревато. Майор Эбербах в узких кругах слыл человеком, не поддающимся гипнозу, и это было сущей правдой. Незаурядная природная сопротивляемость внушению была отточена до совершенства изнуряющими тренировками. Майор Эбербах был одной из двух поистине идеальных кандидатур для участия в операции.  
— Это действительно случайность, — говорил Клаус, кивая на бумаги, пока Дориан цедил чуть теплый чай. — Майор Мобберли — твой соотечественник, кстати, — попал в серьезную аварию, его восстановление займет еще не один месяц. Если авария и была подстроена, то настолько искусно, что ни НАТО, ни Интерпол не смогли найти доказательств этого.  
И в отсутствие второго майора сомнительная честь быть наживкой в этой операции выпала Клаусу.  
Нелогичное и даже, на первый взгляд, абсурдное повеление добиваться Дориана на самом деле было жестокой и циничной проверкой: настолько ли майор Эбербах поддался гипнозу, что готов попрать собственные принципы и вожделеть мужчину, несмотря на все социальные условности и громогласно декларируемую гомофобию? Ведь если майор Эбербах способен сопротивляться такому императиву, то он, скорее всего, точно так же сможет перебороть приказ раздобыть информацию и передать ее преступникам.  
Поэтому Клаус прилежно изображал помешательство на Дориане, при этом стараясь не переиграть и не вызвать подозрений со стороны нескольких наблюдателей, один из которых ухитрился даже устроиться в штат прислуги Шлосс Эбербах.  
Дориан сразу вспомнил того ретивого молодого человека, который чуть не застал их ночью в спальне Клауса. Ему, должно быть, позволили увидеть небрежно сброшенную одежду и смятую постель и додумать несуществующие подробности. Предельно простой план, который обязан был сработать на все сто процентов. И, судя по тому, что гипнотизер оказался за решеткой, задумка действительно удалась.  
— Майор, но что бы вы делали, если бы меня в том подземном ходе не оказалось? — полюбопытствовал Дориан. Чай уже закончился, и он держал в руках лишь пустую чашку, которая в его воображении еще хранила далекое тепло от прикосновений майора.  
Клаус усмехнулся, словно вспомнил нечто забавное:  
— Ты лишил агента G удовольствия участвовать в этом представлении, — видя неприкрытое возмущение Дориана, он ухмыльнулся шире: — Эту операцию разрабатывали достаточно долго, чтобы подкинуть бандитам идею, как лучше проверить действие наркотика и глубину гипноза. Задумка принадлежала агенту G, но реализацией занимался Интерпол.  
— Даже не сомневался, что агент G своего не упустит, — проворчал Дориан. «Милая цветочница» ни жестом, ни взглядом не выдал, что пристально наблюдает за спектаклем и наверняка потом отчитывается майору Эбербаху, насколько убедительно все выглядит со стороны.  
Клаус хмыкнул, убирая папку обратно в сейф:  
— Он очень переживал, что тебя втянули в эту историю. Дело было по-настоящему опасным: бандиты могли тебя убить, а Интерпол — арестовать. Даже не знаю, что было бы для тебя хуже.  
Кстати, это был последний вопрос, на который Дориан еще не получил ответ.  
— Майор, а как вам удалось уладить вопрос с Интерполом?  
— Интерпол не настолько щепетилен, чтобы стремиться призывать к ответу людей вроде тебя. Если попадешься, то, конечно же, снисхождения не жди. Но в этот раз ты был очень полезен, и Интерпол безропотно проглотил наспех состряпанную историю о привлеченном для дела гражданском. Приличия соблюдены, а большего и не требуется.  
— Но сегодня...  
— Чепуха, — отмахнулся Клаус, — Дитрих быстро вправит мозги этому молокососу. Просто он не мог упустить шанс припугнуть его за мой счет.  
— Так вы с ним знакомы?!  
Клаус посмотрел на него удивленно.  
— Разумеется. Дитрих всего на пару лет старше меня, мы часто пересекались во времена учебы, да и позже сталкивались не раз. Он не настолько принципиален, чтобы рисковать своей карьерой ради сомнительной чести поймать Эроику.  
Последний кусочек паззла встал на место. Что ж, следует отдать Клаусу должное: ему удалось и сдержать свое обещание обеспечить безопасность, и протащить Эроику свидетелем для Интерпола. Овцы целы, волки сыты.  
— Почему-то даже не могу злиться на вас за то, что вы фактически использовали меня, — вздохнул Дориан.  
— Однажды ты бы все равно нарвался на неприятности, — проворчал Клаус, но беззлобно, скорее для проформы.  
Помня про сорвавшийся ужин, Дориан обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
— Но вы все равно можете предложить мне компенсацию.  
Клаус дернул уголком рта:  
— Еще чего! Сам виноват, нечего было лезть в пекло. Но можешь написать заявление на имя моего начальства — его, может, удовлетворят.  
— Туш _е_! — рассмеялся Дориан.  
На душе было светло и легко, как не было уже очень давно, с того самого дня в камере пыток. Дориан окончательно решил, что эта история завершилась более чем благополучно, а Клаус... ну, с ним никогда не было просто, и глупо требовать изменений. Тем более Дориан опасался загадывать нечто подобное: один раз он попробовал, и результат ему совсем не понравился. Уж лучше пусть Клаус будет по-обычному колючим, зато — самим собой, настоящим.  
— Ну, ты допил уже свой чай? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Клаус, многозначительно поглядывая на часы.  
Дориан опечаленно отставил кружку в сторону.  
— Майор, могу я остаться еще ненадолго? Даю слово, что буду вести себя тихо и никак не отвлеку вас.  
Он ожидал жесткую отповедь и был совсем не готов к малоразборчивому бурчанию:  
— Я тороплюсь в ресторан. А ты, если передумал ужинать со мной, можешь катиться на все четыре стороны.  
Дориан широко раскрыл глаза, не веря собственным ушам, и оказался на ногах быстрее, чем мозг успел обработать поступившую информацию.  
— Я думал, вы не собираетесь компенсировать мне нервотрепку последних месяцев, — осторожно заметил он, опасаясь спугнуть неожиданное счастье.  
— Не собираюсь, — подтвердил Клаус и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел из кабинета.  
Дориан, помедлив мгновение, поспешил за ним.  
Что там он загадывал насчет совместного ужина? Надо было вместо этого пожелать «долго и счастливо». Хотя нет. Теперь он будет осмотрительнее в своих желаниях. В конце концов, добровольное приглашение на ужин от Клауса — куда надежнее эфемерного «долго и счастливо». 


End file.
